walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris (Comic Series)
: This article is for the boyfriend of Julie (Tyreese's daughter), for the leader of The Hunters, see Chris (Hunter). Chris was the boyfriend of Julie, and was staying with her and her father, Tyreese, due to personal problems when the zombie crisis began. Character Post-Apocalypse Chris, Julie, and Tyreese eventually joined up with Rick's group, and moved to the prison. Chris seemed to want to prove his worth to Rick and the group or at least not be treated as a weak link. He grumbles and curses in annoyance when he and Julie were asked to stay with the children, while the others invaded the jail. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Chris was pushing Julie into a suicide pact, believing they could truly be together forever. On the night they executed their plan, Chris fired too soon and Julie was killed. When Julie reanimated, he shot her again. Death Killed By *Tyreese (Alive & Zombified) Tyreese, in a furious revengeful rage, choked him to death. After Chris reanimated, Tyreese brutalized the zombie until he was nothing but mutilated pieces, which Tyreese then burned, and later revealed to Rick. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chris has killed: *Julie (Alive & Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Julie Chris was Julie's boyfriend, and they loved each other very much, so much that they planned a suicide pact so they could be together forever. Sadly, this attempt failed when Chris pulled the trigger too quickly. Chris and Julie often tried to have sexual intercourse, but are always caught by Tyreese. Tyreese Chris had a mostly stable relationship with his girlfriend's father, Tyreese. He was shown to be irritated by Tyreese constantly interfering with him and Julie trying to have sex. He later saved Tyreese from being bitten by a reanimated Julie, but instead of gratitude, Tyreese was filled with rage and anger, leading to Chris' death. Trivia *Chris and Dr. Stevens were the only two characters whose reanimation occurred off-panel. *Although Chris and Julie didn't enact their suicide pact until after they arrived at the Prison, it was teased about while the survivors stayed on Hershel's farm. After a target practice session, Tyreese decided to allow the two teenagers to keep their guns; Chris later said "finally... this is going to be so much easier." *Tyreese's family is only group where all members reanimated as zombies at some point. Julie reanimates after Chris kills her, but he shoots her again, causing Tyreese to murder him twice, both as a human and as a zombie. When The Governor kills Tyreese, his decapitated head reanimates. Tyreese's zombie is finally put to rest by Michonne. *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, Billy, Eugene, Chris, was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names."Robert Kirkman forum, Image Comics, (March 20, 2005) References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Glasses User Category:Suicidal Category:Undeads